


Trending: #DateContestChallenge

by demonladys



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Comedy, Competition, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonladys/pseuds/demonladys
Summary: Two social media stars go head-to-head in the latest trendy challenge: winning each other over on a date.
Relationships: Kirigaya Touko/Seta Kaoru
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Trending: #DateContestChallenge

**Author's Note:**

> bandori rarepair week day 4! prompt - competition  
> gotta get more morfonica character fics out into the world~ \o/

The scenery at Hazawa Coffee is lovely as can be. It’s got that sorta nostalgic vibe with all the classic dishware, their adorable little silver-line patterns and decorative floral imagery, but Touko can tell the family’s got modern sensibilities with the wide selection of blends and brews. Plus, all the fliers out front covering the windows and bulletin boards give the sense that this place is legit! 

She’s got her phone in selfie mode pointed back to her always-charming face. She’s wearing her cutest wink and a smile that lights the room on its own. Across the wood table behind her there’s a tall and handsome young woman with hands raised in a dramatic flourish. The camera’s tilted juuust enough to capture her mug, cream spilling out past the edge revealing the swirl of multicolor flavors she’d ordered. Three, two, one, and...

_ Snap! _

Touko’s a wizard with touchscreen keyboards -- it only takes only a hot sec for her to slam out a caption and send it right along to insta. “hangin’ at Hazawa Coffee with my girl @FleetingPrince!! #coffee #rainbowswirl #hazawacoffee #prince #downtown #TOKO”

Kaoru’s pose breaks and she sighs, seemingly satisfied. “I must again thank you for the sudden invitation, kitt- ah. My apologies. To call you merely a kitten would be a true disservice to your achievements as an influencer.” Her eyes linger from across the table, but Touko senses the avoidance as she refuses to keep direct contact even with those chivalrous manners of hers. “I was most shocked to see you in my direct messages when I awoke. To what do I owe the honor, wildcat?”

“Aha! I was hoping you’d ask!” Touko grins with delight, mischief in her gaze. “I noticed a huge spike in your follower count lately.”

“Indeed. Of course, I am certain this was thanks to the help of a certain princess retweeting yours truly. Words alone cannot express my gratitude.”

“Bingo! But the fun has just started,” Touko says with a devious giggle. She throws her arm out, index finger pointed straight toward Kaoru. “Kaoru! I’ve been tagged for the competitive date contest challenge, and I’m asking you out as my date!”

Kaoru flinches, then blinks. She clears her throat and scoots sideways in her seat, resting her arm against the back “Ahem. Quite bold of you, wildcat. ‘Tis not in my nature to turn down a beautiful lady in need of my assistance. Therefore, I shall accept your challenge.”

Touko nods with utmost confidence, like she knew this was the outcome -- because she  _ knew _ this was the only outcome. “You know the rules, right? We both gotta take each other out on a nice date and post ‘em on socials. Best date wins!” There’s a smirk glued to her face. She’s never one to back down from a trendy challenge like this, and even as she anticipates what sort of move Kaoru might make, she’s absolutely certain she’s got this in the bag.

“Yes, yes. I am aware. Very well… Let us commence the challenge at noon tomorrow. And may the best woman win, yes?”

“Don’t you worry -- I will!”

* * *

Night passes in a flash with Touko using her free time to put the finishing touches on her master plan. She’s done all her research and knows exactly where to hit Kaoru. When they meet up at the station in town the following day, she’s clutching onto two tickets to the local art museum behind her back and impatiently waiting for her date to guess where they’re heading. It took a few strings to get a hold of weekend tickets on such short notice, but this has gotta send Kaoru over the moon, yeah? Victory is guaranteed! 

“And here we are!” She’s got a giddy feeling in her throat as she presents her magnificent date locale to her newfound rival. Kaoru keeps her cool, but there’s a drop of sweat running down her forehead as she gazes at the extravagant glass fixture adorning the entryway. It’s every color at once and seems like a mirage above marble-paved tiles leading inside. 

Kaoru clutches both hands over her heart and releases a wistful sigh. “...Aha. You truly are unpredictable, wildcat. How fleeting…!” There she goes, spouting that trendy catchphrase of her’s. From a glance at her eyes, Kaoru is overcome with joy. Touko can only wait with anticipation to see how the self-proclaimed prince might try to match up against her amazing plans.

“Selfie!” Touko snaps it before Kaoru even has the chance to pose. Their faces are so close together, cheeks nearly touching and they look a lot like an actual couple out on an actual date. And god, they both look so freaking great! Kaoru’s dressed in a casual striped polo-neck shirt and black slacks, with a purse around her shoulder helping cement her as an androgynous beauty. And Touko is Touko of course, extra smooth and radiant hair plus her signature denim jacket. How can two people be allowed to look so glamorous side-by-side?

No confession of defeat quite yet, but Touko’s got a smug grin glued to her face while she locks arms with that handsome young woman. They stroll inside, immediately greeted by stone statues and olden pottery with intricate designs on display. She makes note of how Kaoru seems to carefully read every single art description label, but never seems to retain anything of value from it when she recites it back. “Basically… it is but that,” she says after each one. Not that Touko really gets it, either.

Touko pulls Kaoru through a hallway with several portraits on display of historical figures from around the globe and throughout the course of time. She’s not too familiar with them, admittedly -- she’s way more interested in what’s new and popular and avant-garde than any relics of the past, so any she recognizes are from history or literature classes. But Kaoru is different, becoming particularly fixated on the painting of a man with a rough but cheerful smile and a massive forehead. “Ah yes, the great bard himself. One of the only men in this world who has earned my utmost respect. Truly, he was a master of his craft. As he once said, ‘To be, or not to be.’”

“Oh yeah? What’d he mean by that?” Touko tilts her head while looking Kaoru in the eyes.

“He means simply what he says.” This just leaves Touko even more perplexed, but she supposes that’s one of Kaoru’s charm points. For a split-second she can maybe understand why Himari is so head-over-heels for her, but that’s not important right now. What’s important is coming out on top, and she’s not about to give her competitor any leeway.

The next corridor is filled wall-to-wall with abstract and surreal art. It’s almost adorable to see all the funny faces made out of shapes and those melty clocks. She wonders to herself, could this sort of thing become trendy again? Such a standout aesthetic shouldn’t be locked away in the depths of a museum. It’d be awesome to see it make a comeback~! Hell, maybe she’ll be the one to bring it back in style! Put it on a t-shirt, wear it on a hat. Post it all over Twitter and get everyone talking! Yeah, perfect plan! She snaps a picture of the hall on her phone, though hesitates for a second as she remembers that it is definitely not legal to take pictures in here and she should absolutely not post it anywhere.

By the time their date is done, she’s feeling a huge hole in her stomach. The downside to not picking somewhere they could eat is ending this date starving. ‘Specially risky when it means Kaoru’s got room to make a massive comeback. She’s certain their next destination will be some sort of fashionable shop or stylish little restaurant at the corner of the downtown streets, meaning she’ll get the chance to dig into a nice meal soon enough. “So? So? What’d ya think?” She looks to her date with eyes wide, sparkling like polished glass.

“Your commitment to this challenge is truly inspiring. Our time together was magnificent… A fleeting experience that I shall never forget, princess.”

“Yes! Ya got that right!” Touko jumps for joy and does a little dance in celebration of her pre-emptive victory. “Now, let’s see whatcha got in store for me!”

Kaoru nods and gives a nonchalant chuckle. “I fear I may not be able to compare to your grace and finesse with choosing such a brilliant locale, wildcat. But very well… let us away.”

* * *

Touko’s crouching past tree branches hanging low to the ground, twigs sticking like magnets to her jacket. She expected something much more luxurious than this, but Kaoru keeps promising it’s just a bit further ahead. She didn’t know the park next to Haneoka even had this many trees ‘til now -- it’s practically a forest out here! Finally she notices a sunlit clearing up ahead and forces her way through, at this point completely unconcerned about getting her clothes dirty. It’ll wash right off, anyway. Kaoru rustles through the leaves and branches trailing close behind.

When she reaches the clearing, she notices unoccupied blankets and towels spread across the grass and hyacinths blooming in a circle around them. Sunlight creeps through in a pattern entrapped between leaves and branches from far above. “Here we are, my princess. I can only hope it is to your liking,” Kaoru says with a sigh, flinging herself onto a checkerboard-patterned blanket and setting a basket aside.

Touko isn’t sure how to process it at first. This… it’s surprising, to say the least. And… beautiful? Since when did somewhere like this… ah, since when was Touko into this sort of thing? This is like an image straight out of Mashiro’s imagination, aside from the ridiculous young woman laying across the center gesturing for her to join in. Must’ve noticed she’s spacing out.

She gently lets herself fall to Kaoru’s side and for once, her first instinct isn’t to take a selfie. No… There's something soothing about this place. She wants it all for herself, and maybe Kaoru, too. She’s so used to sharing her life online, it’s so alien to her.

Kaoru pulls out a pair of sandwiches, one for each of them. In between munching and chewing, she speaks. “I had considered how to appeal to your sensibilities. However, when I thought about it… I found myself wishing only to spend time somewhere quiet with you. Such a fleeting sensation…”

_ Bathump. _

Touko’s almost angry. Not because Kaoru did anything wrong but because she did something  _ too  _ right. She throws an accusatory point out with her index finger. “No fair! Ya can’t just spring that on me in the middle of a challenge! N… Don’t think this means you’ve won!” Yet at this point, the challenge means nothing to Touko. She just wants to stuff her face in sandwiches and enjoy the relaxing atmosphere of the forest clearing. 

Or maybe she wants more than that. Her eyes fixate on Kaoru’s collar and that calm, carefree expression on her face. Could Kaoru keep a secret? Could Touko herself keep a secret? Maybe it’s just because of how damn  _ gorgeous _ both of them look -- they’d be such a power couple, right?! Or maybe… maybe it’s something more genuine than that. She takes a deep breath. “Hey Kaoru… You and I got some chemistry, y’know. We’re both the center of attention no matter where we go. What do ya say we make this for real?”

Kaoru places her sandwich down onto a napkin and wipes her hands, then wipes her lips with another. She sits tall on her knees and gives a bow. “I am humbled by your request. And as I said before… ‘tis not in my nature to turn down a lady.” She scoots closer to Touko and reaches her hand out, placing two fingers against Touko’s chin.

_ Bathump. _

“Very well. Then we shall be… prince and princess.”

It’s such a stupid pickup line. Kaoru is sweet and hot and all, but she’s nowhere near as awesome as Touko. She supposes this is the part where she’s supposed to turn into a flustered mess in Kaoru’s grasp like Himari always does, but that’s absolutely not what she feels. 

Instead, she pushes forward past Kaoru’s hand and presses her lips right onto the prince’s. Despite Kaoru’s taller stature, she falls as easy as a branch in a windstorm as she’s shoved down onto the checkered blankets and overtaken by Touko’s sheer force of will. It’s amazing, like nothing Touko’s ever done before, but she feels even cooler as she breaks away and giggles to herself. Kaoru is nothing more than a fiery mess lying beside the grass, totally speechless.

“Ahaha~! Looks like I won after all!”


End file.
